dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enda Ua Duibhne
Enda Ua Duibhne is a young adult who is the descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Grainne, and as such, he had inherited Diarmuid's two spears from his Grandfather when he was on his sick bed, much to Kadir's, Enda's father, annoyance. Enda personally lives an apathetic life in what he calls "remembrance of my ancestor who had been betrayed", meaning that he will not trust those around him who had not earned it, and even then, he would still be on his guard around them. He has good reason for this, as he himself had been betrayed - by his own kin no less. Without much care for others, he has decided to live a life cleaning up the "filth" of those who call themselves "humans". Needless to say, he possesses an unusual amount of hatred toward humans, even though he is one. He is a supporting character of the now ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Enda has short onyx black hair, with the bangs going down between his eyes and resting on his nose, with the side being brushed to the front and back of his ears. Though he is slightly pale, he remains to be quite healthy, much to the confusion of others, especially as he rarely goes out during the day. He wears black glasses over coal black eyes, which are usually seen in a dull light. He normally wears formal clothing, and is hardly ever seen outside of that type of clothing. It usually consists of a black trench coat, a lighter black shade dress shirt and pants, with a white tie tied around his neck and a white watch on his left wrist and black dress shoes. Personality He is incredibly apathetic, usually never showing any sort of emotion, however, towards those he deems as "filth" he can become incredibly rash and fowl mouthed, often scowling and speaking slurs. Regardless of this, he is a kind-hearted individual who'd rather help others than to kill. When he had been first given Diarmuid's two spears, he had refused to wield them. However, after witnessing his father's betrayal towards him in an attempt to steal the two weapons, he had decided to walk a new path - one in which he would "take out the trash" or rather, kill those who are morally corrupt in the world, though only those that are human beings. Looking back at Diarmuid's life as an example of good being betrayed by those closest to him, he makes sure to keep others at a distance, especially since the same had happened to him. Because of this, he finds it very difficult to trust others, and would much rather manipulate them into doing what he wants - to make them trust him completely - than for him to trust them. History In his early life, Enda had been an incredibly curious kid and had loved to read the books his grandfather and father had collected in their lives, with his favorite tale, being that of his own ancestor that he is descended from, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Because of him, Enda grew to love stories of heroes, however, he would always hate when they reach a bad end or are betrayed. He loved stories where good always won, but to him, they were boring, much preferring the more chaotic and random stories where the good face countless struggles in their path to slay evil. Once Enda turned twelve years old, his grandfather had him drop out of school so that he could be taught personally by him and his father in swordmanship and spearmanship. Though his father didn't like it, he worked incredibly hard to toughen Enda up from the weakling and coward he was, into a man capable of standing on the battlefield without any concerns. However, Enda's grandfather did not like the teaching that Enda had been given, and a few years later, he convinced Kadir to allow him to train Enda himself. They had argued for hours on end, but in the end, Enda's grandfather had won. Taking Enda and leaving, Enda's grandfather taught Enda everything he needed to know, and made sure that he drove home a great sense of morality into his skull. When Enda was nineteen, his grandfather fell gravely ill, and eventually passed on into the great afterlife, but not before announcing that Enda would inherit Diarmuid's twin spears, and not his own son, Kadir. Though Enda was happy - though burdened with the thought of carrying weapons that could kill - his father was not. Soon after the death of his father, Kadir gathered men who trusted him and who would stand by his side, and tried to forcefully reclaim Diarmuid's two spears, however, Enda managed to escape, though not without sustaining a few injuries. It was this situation, this tragedy, that forced his hand: He decided, then and there, to slay that which is "filth", to eliminate morally unjust human beings, such as his father and those who would stand by him. Towards the corrupt members of the current Knights of Fianna, he pledged vengeance, first, upon his own father, and second, towards the knights which had sided with him. Then, after accomplishing his impossible mission of changing the world, he would take over the Knights of Fianna as its rightful leader and lead it down a good path, a better path, and, most importantly, a morally just path, much like what his grandfather would want him to do. Sometime as he was traveling to England in order to meet the Holy Spirit (who he had heard was traveling there) he ran into a small girl that, while didn't strike him as peculiar at first, was her eyes that drew him in, and allowed him to become interested in her. After meeting her, the girl took an interest in him and began to call him her older brother, to which he allowed her and began to refer to her as his little sister. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength '- Though a human, Enda possesses a higher degree of strength than even some Devils. He has enough strength to casually swing around two spears, of varying length, with hardly any difficulty, to the point that one might wonder if he truly is merely a human. '''Enhanced Speed '- Though not his strong suit, Enda has shown that he can fight evenly against supernatural beings, such as Vampires and Devils. He can keep track of high-speed fights due to his impressive speed, experience, and reflexes. 'Enhanced Endurance '- Though only a human, his body cannot take much of a pummeling. However, due to his training, he has managed to adapt to physical pain to the point of being able to ignore being stabbed or shot. Though, because of this adaptation to pain, he has accumulated many scars on his arms, chest, and back. 'Enhanced Stamina '- For a human, he has an impressively high stamina, enough to last for several hours in multiple fights, if he paces himself accordingly. Knowing that his biggest shortcoming is his stamina and endurance, his training focused on improving these two aspects, which is why they are higher than most trained humans. 'Expert Swordsman '- Due to the training he has received when he was young, he has learned how to wield a blade - all in preparation to learn how to wield a spear. Though one might ask why he had to learn this, it was only on the whim of his grandfather that he did so. His father, however, strongly disagreed with teaching Enda swordsmanship, but he was stared down by his own father and thus, remained silent on the issue. 'Master Spearman '- Enda's main form of training came in the form of training with a spear - specifically, an iron piece of junk in the shape of a spear that had to weight around one-hundred pounds. Because of this, his arm muscles, from his fingers, wrist, upper and lower arm, and to his shoulder, became exceptionally strong and bulky. Most of his strength came from this type of training - as well as the other insane types of training his grandfather and father put him through. 'Expert Dual-Wielder '- Once Enda mastered the art of the spear - or rather, became strong enough to wield a hundred pound spear made out of iron in both hands - his grandfather moved to training him on how to fight with two weapons at once. Though tricky to Enda, due to him being right handed, he learned after months and years worth of training on the finer points of fighting with two weapons, specifically, spears. Equipment ' ' '''Gáe Buidhe Alternatively known as the "Golden Rose of Mortality" is a one point four meter long spear, which carries a curse which inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magic. Sacred Gears also cannot heal wounds delivered from this spear, however, "miracles" can heal the wounds. The curse of the spear, disregarding the use of a miracle, can only be removed by one of three ways: the destruction of the spear, the death of the wielder which delivered the wound, or from the wielder's relent of the curse, meaning, if the wielder decides to remove the curse, then by cutting himself in the same spot, the wound will heal. The wielder cannot be afflicted with the curse. He wields the cursed spear in his left hand, and it should be noted, that it also has similar properties as a Demon Sword, which gives it its second name as the "Golden Demonic Spear".' ' Gáe Dearg Alternatively known as the "Crimson Rose of Exorcism" is a two meter long spear that renders magical enhancements, projections, and anything relatively magical in nature, useless by severing all ties with magic power upon touch, allowing it to pass through magic without harm or interference. However, the nullification of the spear is not strong enough to completely cancel or break magic power, and the spear is not suitable for defensive usage as its effects only last while the tip of the spear is in contact with the magic power. He wields the longer spear in his right hand, and it should be noted, that it also has similar properties as a Holy Sword, which gives it its second name as the "Crimson Holy Spear". Trivia *Enda's appearance is based off of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, specifically, when he was known as the "Black Reaper". *Enda means "bird" and suggests "birdlike" or "freedom of spirit". **His father's name, Kadir, means "powerful". *Enda's spears' designs are based off of the spears of the same name from Type-Moon, used by Diarmuid. *Even after all of his training, Enda is not ambidextrous; he is far more superior with a weapon in his right hand than his left, however that doesn't mean that he can't use his left hand to fight at a high level. **Because of this, while he attacks in fast strikes with his right spear, his strikes with his left are more slow and clumsy; however, this is a trap he developed to lure in his opponents into thinking that he could not fight as well with his left side than his right, and would then leave themselves open for a quick and decisive attack from his Gáe Buidhe. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Deus Vult